Love of a family
by Daya's lover
Summary: I can't say anything about this so please peep in my and CID ki deewani story! I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Dear friends, readers, silent readers and writers, I know that I have a pending story but I promise you that I will write 📝 that story after this story because I am writing this story for my BFF and my sister Teena who is known as CID ki deewani. I hope you guys have fun reading this story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In this story there is going to be bold scenes so please think twice then read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **Teena -** Younger sister of Abhijeet and is married to Kevin. She is a senior cop 👮 like her brother and her husband. She is mother of two ✌ kids.

 **Kevin -** Kevin is a senior officer 👮 of CID and married to Teena. He is father of two ✌ kids

 **Jai -** Jai is a senior officer 👮 of CID and married to Diya.

 **Diya -** Younger sister of Daya and is a senior officer 👮 of CID.

 **Couples 👫 :-**

 **Kevina**

 **Jaiya**

 **Dareya**

 **Abhirika and**

 **Sachvi**

 **Kids :-**

 **Aditya - Abhirika's son**

 **Arav - Kevina's son**

 **Roshini - Kevina's daughter**

 **Naina - Dareya's daughter**

 **CID team is also in this story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 _ **Love of a family! **_

**Here the story starts**

In a big building 🏢, there was a marriage of two ✌ couples 👫. On the entrance there was a name of the couples 👫, Teena weds Kevin and Diya weds Jai. In the building 🏢, brides and grooms were getting ready in their rooms for their marriage. Freddy, Pankaj and Vivek were taking care of food 🍲 and drinks for the guests, ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir was taking care of the guests and everything else, DUO were taking care of everything like ACP sir and Salunke sir and keep an eye on their kids. All the CID ladies were making brides ready. Rest of the men 🚹 officers 👮 were helping grooms to get ready. Duo's kids were running 🏃 and playing in rooms. In Teena's room, Teena was wearing jewelry and makeup, Tarika and Purvi were helping her to get ready. Tarika say

Tarika - Kisse ke naser na lage tumme (keeping a black teeka behind Teena's ear 👂)

Purvi - Very much true! (smiling 😊 😀 😁)

Tarika - Look how much beautiful you are looking today

Teena see herself on the mirror and smile 😊, Purvi say

Purvi - Kevin is get lost seeing you in this (teasing)

Teena - Shut up Purvi (blushing)

Tarika - Look who is blushing (teasing)

Suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Who is it?

Aditya - Mama, it's us

Tarika - Come in!

DUO and kids enter the room and DUO see Teena, and Abhijeet get emotional seeing Teena in that bride dress and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Today my princess 👸 is really looking like a queen

Teena - Thanks bhaiya

Abhijeet - I can't believe that you are going to get married in few minutes

Teena - Bhaiya first I always belong to you then only Kevin

Abhijeet - I know that! (smiling )

Tarika - What brings both here?

Daya - Jai and Kevin are down so anytime the pandit ji will call you so you guys get ready soon

Purvi - 🆗!

Daya - I will go and check on Diya

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Naina - Papa, can I also come with you?

Daya - Come

Daya lifted his daughter and went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Diya was getting ready for her wedding and Shreya and Manisha _**(Freddy's wife)**_ was helping Diya in her makeup. Manisha and Shreya say

Manisha and Shreya (together) - Kisse ke naser na lage tumme (keeping a black teeka behind Teena's ears 👂)

Diya - Thanks (smile )

Manisha - Jai would never able to take his eyes 👀 out of you

Diya see herself on the mirror and blushing. Shreya say

Shreya - Jai would never flirt with any girls 👭 when Diya is with him

Manisha - Very much true Shreya

Manisha and Shreya laughing and suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Shreya open the door 🚪 and see her husband and daughter and let them in the room. Daya see his younger sister and say

Daya - Today my angel is really looking like a angel in this dress

Daya - Thanks bhaiya!

Naina - Chote maa you are totally looking very much beautiful than Teena chote maa

Diya - Thank you my dear!

Daya was still seeing Diya and smiling 😊. After few minutes later, Sachin comes to Diya's room and knock the door 🚪 and Naina opened the door 🚪 and Sachin say

Sachin - Daya sir, pandit ji is coming Diya down

Daya - Coming Sachin

Sachin - 🆗 sir!

Then Sachin went down to marriage hall. Duo went down to marriage hall with their kids, Tarika and Purvi bring Teena to marriage stage and make Teena to sit beside Kevin. Shreya and Manisha brings Diya to marriage stage and make Diya to sit beside Jai. Jai see Diya and Kevin see Teena and smile . After the marriage function, Jaiya and Kevina take the blessing of their elder. Jaiya and Kevina was about to touch Dareya and Abhirika's feet but they hold them and hug them. When it was time ⌚ for Teena and Diya to go to their 🆕 house 🏡, Diya and Teena see their brothers and hug them and start to cry 😢, DUO hug their sister and after few minutes, they separated them from them and rub their tears and smile 😊 and DUO see Jai and Kevin and say

DUO (together) - Please take care of our sister because we have given you our lives in your hand ✋ and in your life

Jai and Kevin (together) - Don't worry bhaiya, we will take care of them

DUO smile 😊 and give their sister hand ✋ to their husband and DUO say

DUO (together) - Please take care of yourself

Teena and Diya (together) - Surely we will take a good care of ourselves and our husband too!

Kevina and Jaiya was about to sit in the car 🚙, Duo's kids come to Jai and Kevin and Duo's kids say

Naina and Aditya (together) - Please do not take away our chote maa from us (innocent)

Jai and Kevin sit on their knees and they say

Jai and Kevin (together) - We are not take them anywhere from you both, whenever you want to see them just give me a message so that I can bring your chote Maa to you

Duo's kids smile 😊 😀 😁 and they hug Jai and Kevin and say

Duo's kids (together) - Thank you! (happily)

Jai and Kevin take their wife to their house 🏡 now. In Kevina house 🏡, in Kevina room, Teena was sitting on the bed and she was waiting for Kevin to come. When Kevin in the room, he locked the door 🚪 and see his love who was his wife now was sitting on his bed and waiting for him. Kevin sit on the bed beside his wife and ask

Kevin - Won't you would see me

Teena was blushing so she was shy to see him so Kevin say

Kevin - You are very much beautiful on this dress

Teena blush more and smile . Kevin come near Teena and say

Kevin - I love you very much Teenu

Teena - I love you too Kevi

Kevin start to kiss on her face and then her neck and then Teena see him and Kevina look at each other and then kiss on the lips 💋! Kevin makes her to lay on the bed and he sees her and then kiss her on her lips 💋 and then he kiss her on her neck and then he bites her neck and give her a love mark on her neck, Teena moaning when Kevin bite her neck. Kevin start to remove her jewelers and kiss her all over her body and Teena was enjoying it. Kevina turn and Teena on top of Kevin and kiss his lips and then his neck and give him a love mark on his neck and then she kiss him all over his body and remove his dress and turn. Kevin remove her saree and everything and kiss her and teasing her. Then Kevin tease her on her breast and nipples and Teena say

Teena - Please stop teasing me with your kissing

Kevin - Not possible because I am going to make you mine

Teena moaning when Kevin biting her nipples and then Kevin kiss her on her face and on her lips 💋 and then put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and then kiss her with fully passion and love,while kiss her Kevin start to teasing her exactly where she wants and then Teena stop kissing and say

Teena - Just go inside me

Kevin see her and say

Kevin - Are you sure about this?

Teena - Make me your forever now

Kevin - 🆗!) smiling 😊)

Kevin kiss her o her lips 💋 and then enter her and after few minutes later, Kevin lay beside her and see her breathing heavily and Kevin ask

Kevin - Did you like it?

Teena - I loved it

Teena see him in his eyes 👀 and say

Teena - I love you very much Kevin

Kevin - I love you very much too Teena

They cover themselves with blanket and hugging each other and sleep 💤!

In Jaiya house 🏡, in Jaiya room, Diya was waiting for Jai, Jai come in the room and locked the door 🚪 and sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - I hope you like our 🆕 house 🏡

Diya - I love it very much baby

Jai - Great!

Jai see Diya and say

Jai - You are looking very much beautiful

Diya blushing. Jai hugs her and lay her on the bed and see her and start to kissing her and same thing happened which happened to Kevina

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pururu Dareya** \- Please do not get disappointed 😞 because after this story ended, I am going to write 📝 that surely and this is my pakka promise for you! Please forgive 🙏 🙇 me please 🙏 🙇, I hope you forgive me or if you don't forgive 🙏 🙇 me then I will surely understand it

Mr. Bindass - In my next story you can see and read more bold things! In this story also has more bold scene so I hope you continue reading this story

 **Thanks for your reviews and support**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next few years later, in a house 🏡, a small girl 👧 was crying so her father lifted her and ask

Father - Why is my sweetheart is crying 😭?

Little girl 👧 - Mama is not giving me ice-cream 🍦 to eat (cry 😢)

Father - Let's go and ask your mom about this

Father and daughter went to kitchen and see that husband's wife was busy cooking dinner and husband ask

Father - Teena, why are you not giving ice cream for Roshini?

Teena see him with anger and say

Teena - Don't you support your daughter for everything!

Kevin - Why, what did my daughter do now?

Teena - Ask her

Kevin see his daughter and ask

Kevin - What did you do?

Roshini - I did not do anything

Kevin - Teena (immediately got cut off by Teena)

Teena - Ask her if she didn't draw pictures on her brother's books 📚

Kevin see his daughter and Roshini see her father and say

Roshini - I did it but Arav said that to do it

Teena - Don't lie Roshini

Roshini - Fine I accept it, I did it!

Teena see Kevin and say

Teena - Now say!

Kevin see his daughter and ask

Kevin - Why did you do that?

Roshini - Because I was bored and my drawing book 📙 are finished without pages

Kevin - Tomorrow when I get home 🏡, you will get 2 🆕 drawing and coloring books 📚

Roshini - Thank you papa! (smiling 😊)

Kevin - Now go and play with your dolls 🎎

Roshini - 🆗 papa

Kevin put his daughter down and Roshini went to her room to play with her dolls 🎎! Teena started to cook dinner again and Kevin ask

Kevin - How was Diya today?

Teena - She has overcome over that thing

Kevin - Anything else?

Teena - Nothing else. You say how was Jai?

Kevin - He is normal now as always

Teena - 🆗! Get the kids, the dinner is ready

Kevin - OK

Teena was setting the table for dinner and Kevin came with his kids and they have dinner and went to sleep 💤. In Jaiya house 🏡, Jai bought food 🍲 from a restaurant and set it on a tray and take the tray went to his room. In Jaiya room, Diya was sleeping 😴 and Jai entered the room and was expecting this so he keeps the tray on the side table and wake up Diya

Jai - Diya, wake up I have bought dinner for you

Diya - You have it, I am not hungry enough to have food 🍲

Jai - Please have dinner for me please

Diya - OK

Jaiya have their dinner and Diya was cleaning the tray and Jai see her and ask

Jai - Still did not move on from it

Diya - I am almost over it

Jai - OK

Diya - I am planning to adopt a baby 👶

Jai - 🆗! Does your family knows about this?

Diya - No.

Jai - Are you going to tell them about this?

Diya - Yes

Jai - When?

Diya - When the right time comes!

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - Let us sleep 💤 now

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya lay on the bed and sleep 💤. The next day, everyone was in CID beauro and they were handling a very much dangerous case. In the evening the CID team was in hospital 🏥, Daya was impatiently was standing out of the operation room, Jai was understand the fear of Daya was having because he was having the same thing in his heart. Teena was continually crying 😢 😭, Kevin was hugging was comforting his wife, ACP sir was sitting on a chair, Freddy and Pankaj were crying 😢 😭 and was standing in front of a Idol of a God and praying 🙏 for the person who is inside the operation room, Abhirika and Shreya were sitting on the chair and waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room and wishing for a good news. After few minutes later, Shreya went to Daya and Shreya say

Shreya - Daya please relax, nothing would happen to her

Daya - How can I be relax Shreya, my younger sister is fighting for her life

Shreya - She will be alright

Daya - 2 months ago only, she lost her third baby 👶, I don't want to lose her no matter what

Shreya - Please think positive and nothing would happen to Diya, no matter what! Now please sit on the chair

Daya - No Shreya, I am fine like this. You go and sit!

Shreya went and sit beside Tarika. Few minutes later, Dr. Salunke sir also join them in the hospital 🏥 and Dr. Salunke sir sit beside ACP sir and ask

Dr. Salunke sir - Pradyuman, how is Diya?

ACP Pradyuman sir - The operation is still going on. I hope she gets survives this operation

Dr. Salunke sir - Don't worry Pradyuman, our Diya will be alright very much soon! I know that she won't hurt and disappoint 😞 anyone

2 hours later, the operation door 🚪 open and the doctor came out of the room and ask

Doctor - Who is family of the patient?

ACP Pradyuman sir - We are!

Daya - Doctor, how is my sister?

Doctor - Please you all come to my cabin please

sir - Why? Is anything serious?

Doctor - I can't say you anything here so please come to my cabin as soon as possible please

Doctor went to his cabin and the CID team have a fear in their hearts and went to doctor's cabin.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is wrong with Diya? Is she safe or not? To know this you guys have to wait until the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Bindass** \- I will fulfill your wishe on my 12th story and this is a promise for you! I hope you understand me please 🙏 🙇 and enjoy reading the story!

 **Thanks for your reviews and support**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The CID team went to doctor's cabin. The doctor say

Doctor - Please sit!

The CID team sit on chair and ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Doctor how is Diya?

Doctor - She is out of danger but her ability to get pregnant is very much less than before

The CID team was getting confused but Jai know what the doctor was saying but he keeps quite. The doctor sees a confusing faces so the doctor ask

Doctor - How many times has Diya got pregnant?

Daya - Three times!

Doctor - Where the kids were born?

Teena - Two babies died before born and third baby 🚼 was born but died sometime later because of some problems

Doctor - Were the babies were premature or fully term?

Tarika - Her first baby 🚼 was pre-mature, her second baby 🚼 was 5-6 months pregnant and her last child 👶 was fully term

Doctor - Why did she lose her babies?

Shreya - A criminal kidnapped her and keep kicking on her stomach so because of that she lost her child, second child was died because of a car 🚙 accident and third child was having lungs and breathing problems

Doctor - 🆗!

While talking about this matter, Jai was continually feeling uncomfortable which the doctor was continually noticing it. Doctor ask while seeing Jai

Doctor - Excuse me, may I know you name please (seeing Jai)

Jai see the doctor and the CID team see Jai and Jai say

Jai - My name is Jai and I am husband of Diya

Doctor - 🆗! Why are you sweating this much?

Jai - It can be because of heat and I feel like the AC is not working properly

Pankaj - No sir, it's chill over here

Doctor - Jai I think you are hiding something from us

Jai - No... No... Why would I hide something from my family and friends

Doctor got angry 😡 on Jai and say

Doctor - If you are not lying or hiding anything then why are you sweating like this

Jai - I said you, it can be because of heat

Doctor - I think that because of you only Diya is in this condition

Jai - What the hell are you talking doctor, why would I do anything to my wife

Doctor - It can be because you love someone else now

Jai - Shut up doctor, I would not hurt my Diya.

Daya - Doctor please do not say anything bad Jai because I know him since my childhood and Jai can't do anything that hurts Diya

Doctor - Daya I feel like Jai is hiding something from you all

Jai - No, it's not true

Doctor - I have a doubt that because of you only Diya never had a child 👶

Jai - Why would I kill my own baby 🚼 (angry 😡)

Doctor - I don't know, you may know that... You can kill your baby 👶 because it is a girl 👧 baby 👶?

This made Jai very much angry 😡 that he holds the collar of the doctor's shirt 👚 and say

Jai - I always wanted a girl 👧 baby 👶 more than a boy 👦 baby 👶. I would never ever kill my baby 👶 no matter whatever happens and whoever say whatever they want, I would never kill my own blood because I love my baby 👶 as much as I love Diya (angry 😡)

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai let go of the doctor right now and it's my order (order)

Jai - Yes sir

Jai let go of the doctor and say

Jai - I am so sorry 🙏 🙇 that I did that to you

Doctor - It's 🆗!

Jai sit on his chair and doctor ask

Doctor - Why are you still sweating?

Jai - Just like that

Doctor - I have a badly doubt that because of you Diya lost her babies

Jai got very much badly angry 😡 now and say

Jai - Why would I kill my babies when my wife lucky 🍀 got pregnant with them, why would I ruin my life forever happiness which only comes once in a while, why would I do that when my wife can't get pregnant rest of her life!

Daya - What do you mean Jai? (shock 😲)

Jai released what he said and started to cry 😢😭 badly and say

Jai - Diya can't get pregnant rest of her life but luckily she had some changes of getting pregnant

Doctor - What are you saying is that true? (shock 😲)

Jai - Yes!

ACP Pradyuman sir - When did you come to know about this?

Jai - Before everything started between me and Diya

Abhijeet - What do you mean?

Jai - When I started to love Diya, I came to know about this

Teena - Why you did not say this to us?

Jai - I saw how much you all love Diya and I didn't have the strength to say this to you

Tarika - Does Diya knows about this?

Jai - No!

Kevin - When are you going to say her about this?

Jai - I can't say this to her because she really can't bear it and she may even divorce me if she comes to know about this

Shreya - How do you say that she may divorce you?

Jai - One day I asked her what if she comes know that she can't get pregnant rest of her life and she said me that she would divorce me and resign CID and go away somewhere where no one could find her or her body. Now say how can I say her that she can't get pregnant rest of her life, how can I say her that she could not make me a father rest of her life and how can I say that she can't be mother rest of her life (crying 😢 😭)

Everyone was crying 😢 😭 after knowing the truth. Daya ask

Daya - Why did you marry Diya when you know that she can't make you a father?

Jai - She was very much important in my life that I can't live without her

Daya - Thank you for marrying my sister after knowing the truth and accepting the truth

Jai - Bhaiya she made me the guy who I want to be in my life

Abhijeet - Really Jai, thank you that you married Diya after knowing that she can't get pregnant rest of her life

Jai - Diya was saying that she wants to adopt a baby 👶

Dr. Salunke sir - When did she say that?

Jai - Last night 🌃!

Teena - What is your decision for this?

Jai - I am totally 🆗 with it. Now you guys say

The CID team (together) - We are totally 🆗 with this adoption of the baby 👶

Jai - Thank you so much everyone, I was scared that you guys may not accept this baby 👶

Daya - If this brings happiness then I will surely do anything to keep my younger sister happy 😊 😀 😁 😃!

Dr. Salunke sir - I think we should stop this right now and doctor please say about Diya's condition please

Doctor - 🆗!

Everyone sitting on their chair and doctor say

Doctor - Diya has got bullet shots near her heart , one on her leg and third bullet on her shoulder which has been fractured the leg and her hand ✋ and very most importantly thing that she has got a bullet shot on her throat that I hardly take it out without damaging her throat so be careful that she doesn't shout or talk too much for few days until she gets well. Diya really need a complete best rest until she gets back to normal

Jai - Can she eat anything?

Doctor - She can eat anything but it should be soft so that she can sallow it easily

Tarika - Don't worry about it because we'll fully take care of her

A nurse came in the doctor's cabin and say

Nurse - Doctor, the patient is coming to consciousness

Doctor - 🆗!

The doctor see the CID team and say

Doctor - You all come with me

The CID team (together) - 🆗!

In Diya's room, Diya was getting conscious and see her surroundings and herself with bandages. The doctor came inside and room and check her and say

Doctor - Don't worry, you will be alright very much soon

Diya smile weakly and the CID team enter the room and start to talking to Diya

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In the next chapter I am going to skip some years in the story! The next chapter of this story is going to be the last part of the story so I am going to keep it bold and with a small surprise for you all so I hope you guys may like it! Keep waiting for the next chapter of the story**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews and support**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This chapter is going to bold so think twice and read this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Few years later, the CID never wanted to tell Diya that she can't get pregnant rest of her life. In CID beauro, everyone was continually having fun because there was no case on that day. Daya was very much happy 😃 😁 that his younger sister was happy 😊 with her family and life. Abhijeet was happy 😊 that Teena was happy 😊 her family and life. ACP sir was happy 😊 that his team is very much happy 😃 now! While having lunch, Diya went to washroom covering her mouth 👄 and when she returned and Jai ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah, I am alright!

Jai - I think you should come to doctor with me right now

Diya - No need Jai.

Tarika - Why do you want to take Diya to doctor?

Jai - She has been vomiting pass two days

Diya - It can be because I ate something unsuitable

Jai - Diya we have been eating only homemade food 🍲 then how can you get sick?

Teena - Old stocks!

Diya - It can be

Jai - When did the last shopping?

Diya - 4 days ago, I think so

Jai - Where did you buy it?

Diya - Near our house 🏡, 🆕 shop 🏪

Jai - Why did you bought it from there

Diya - Why? What happened?

Jai - That shop 🏪 always sells old stocks

Tarika - How do you know that?

Jai - I searched for a 🆕 stocks then only a few 🆕 stocks was there

Shreya - What did you do next?

Jai - Regular process now

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗!

Everyone was having lunch with fun. In the evening, Jaiya house 🏡, Dareya, Abhirika,and Kevina was with Jaiya in Jaiya house 🏡! Jaiya was making coffees and making juices 🍹. Few minutes later the door bell ring and Diya open the door 🚪 and kids hug Diya and DUO were happy 😊 to see Diya was happy 😊! Naina ask

Naina - What did you do in the beauro?

Diya - No case so nothing

Arav - Juice? (innocent)

Diya - Kitchen table

The kids went to kitchen and take the juice 🍹 and drink it and they came to hall and sit beside Jaiya. Roshini ask

Roshini - What is for dinner?

Diya - What do you want?

Aditya - Pasta 🍝, noodles 🍜, juices 🍹, vegetables 🍅 and fruits 🍌🍎🍏🍊🍋🍇🍈🍉🍐🍒🍓🍍salad!

Abhijeet - Don't you think that you have ordered too much for dinner

Aditya - We are together so I thought we could have this for dinner

Diya - Don't worry, I will cook everything you all want for dinner

Tarika, Shreya and Teena (together) - We will help you with dinner

Diya - No need of that

Teena - We want to help you

Diya - 🆗!

Diya see the kids and ask

Diya - What red or white sauce?

Naina and Roshini (together) - Red!

Arav and Aditya (together) - White!

Diya - I will make two sauces for pasta 🍝!

Arav, Aditya, Naina and Roshini (together) - 🆗!

Diya went to kitchen and get a bottle of water and drink it. Diya started to do dinner and Tarika, Teena and Shreya went to kitchen and helped Diya for dinner. After an hour later, the dinner was ready and everyone had their dinner together and Teena, Diya, Tarika and Shreya were cleaning the dinning table and kitchen and Kevina, Abhirika and Dareya family went to their house 🏡. In Jaiya house 🏡, Jaiya were in their bedroom and Jaiya was sitting on the bed and Diya ask

Diya - Jai I want to have a baby 👶

Jai - 🆗!

Jai start to kiss her lips 💋 and kiss her neck and then Diya close her eyes 👀, and start to moaning slowly and softly and she rub her hands 👐 on his hair and Jai was kissing her neck and face. Jai see her and ask

Jai - Do you want it?

Diya - Yes baby

Jai - 🆗 jaan

Jai start to kiss her face and neck and bite her neck and Diya moan louder and lick and kiss her neck. Jaiya turn, Diya kiss his lips and kiss his neck and bite his neck and lick and kiss his neck, while Diya bite his neck, Jai moans with satisfaction and smile 😊 and hug Diya and Jaiya turn and Jai kiss her lips 💋 and then his neck and Jai remove her shirt 👚 and start to press her breast and tease her nipples and Diya moaning louder in pleasure and joy. Jai kiss her on her face and her eyes 👀 and kiss her breast and nipples and bite her nipples and Diya moaning louder and hug him. Diya smile 😊 with close eyes 👀, Jai see his wife and smile 😀and kiss her lips 💋 and then he removed her pants 👖 and kiss her legs and rub her legs! Jai lay on the bed and Diya turn and kiss his lips and remove his pants 👖 and then remove his t-shirt 👕 and kiss his chest and then remove his boxer and Jaiya turn and Jai remove her bra and her panties and start to teasing her exactly where she wants to get tease! Diya was loving his teasing so Jai kiss and put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and playing with her tongue. Jai keeps his legs in between her legs and hug her and see her in her eyes 👀 and ask

Jai - Are you ready for this Diya Jaianand Sharma?

Diya - Yes, Jaianand Sharma! (smiling 😀)

Jai - 🆗!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and then enter her and Diya moan louder and hugs him tightly with happy 😊 tears! After few minutes later Jai feel like he is going to come soon in her so he tries to remove himself from her but Diya hugs him tightly and pulls him deep inside her and after few minutes later, Diya hears Jai's deep growl and after few seconds later, Jai come in her and kiss her on her face and lips 💋 and hug her! After the fun, Diya was laying on Jai's chest and Diya see Jai and ask

Diya - Want baby 🚼 do you need?

Jai - You say!

Diya - You say!

Jai - I need a girl 👧 baby 👶 just like you!

Diya blushing and hugging him and both of them sleep 💤 but Jai sleep 💤 with worries about Diya's pregnancy! Few months later, in Jaiya house 🏡, Jai came from his gym and jogging and he went to his room and see his wife was sleeping 😴 💤 on the bed so Jai cover the blanket on Diya and went to fresh up! After 30 minutes later, Jai come out of the bathroom and Jai see Diya, Diya was still sleeping 💤 so he went to kitchen to make tea 🍵 for her and himself. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai went to his room and see Diya, Diya was awake and holding her stomach and Jai ask

Jai - Are you 🆗 Diya?

Diya - I don't know! My stomach suddenly started to pain.

Jai - Let us go to the hospital 🏥 right now

Diya - No need Jai. It can be my monthly cycle pain

Jai - 🆗! You have tea 🍵 and I will get you a hot water pack

Diya - No need of that. Just give me my tea 🍵

Jai - OK

Jai give her a cup of tea 🍵 and have his tea 🍵! After having tea 🍵, Diya went to kitchen and started to make breakfast and Jai hug her from back and kiss her on her cheek and Diya smile and Diya turn and ask

Diya - What are you trying to do with me?

Jai - Loving my life

Diya - Who is your life? (acting)

Jai - Don't you know?

Diya - No (teasing)

Jai - 🆗, I will show you who is my life

Jai kiss her lips 💋 and then kiss her neck and bite her neck and Diya moan and Jai ask

Jai - Now do you know how is my life

Diya - No! (moaning slowly and softly)

Jai - 🆗

Jai kiss her neck and lick her neck and Jai see her face and say

Jai - You are my life forever and my heart and my wife too! (smiling 😊 😀 😁 😃)

Diya - smile 😀 and hug him and say

Diya - I love you very much baby

Jai - I love you too very much jaan

Jaiya kiss on lips and then Diya turn and start to cooking breakfast and Jai went to hall and sit on the couch and start to reading newspaper 📰! After few minutes later, Diya called Jai and Jaiya have breakfast! Diya was cleaning the kitchen and suddenly she started to feel pain in her stomach and Jai come in the kitchen and see Diya and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Just stomach pain again

Jai - Let us go to hospital 🏥 right now (worrying)

Diya - No need

Jai - Why?

Jai make her to sit on the couch and Diya say

Diya - I will be alright very much soon so you go to beauro

Jai - I can't live you like this

Diya - I will call Tarika didi to come here

Jai - I will call her

Jai call Tarika and Tarika attend the call 📞 and Jai ask

Jai - Where are you now

Tarika - In my house 🏡

Jai - 🆗

Tarika - Why did you call me

Jai... (got cut by Tarika)

Tarika - What has happened to Diya? Is she alright?

Jai - Diya has a unbearable stomach pain so please come to my house 🏡

Tarika - I'm coming right now!

Tarika ended the call and Daya ask

Daya - What happened to Diya? (worried)

Tarika - Stomach pain

Daya - Let me come with you

Abhijeet and Shreya (together) - We are coming with you

Daya and Tarika (together) - 🆗!

DUO and their wife went to Jaiya's house 🏡! In Jaiya house 🏡, Jai lay Diya on the bed and Diya was crying 😢 because of pain. After 🔟 minutes later, DUO and their wives came to Jaiya house 🏡 and Jai was on call 📞 with ACP sir and Tarika went to Jaiya room and see Diya was crying 😢 😭 in pain. After the phone 📱 call, Jai say

Jai - Daya bhaiya, yo you and Tarika didi stay here for Diya

Daya - 🆗!

Tarika came out of the room and say

Tarika - I have given her painkiller 💊 and put a injection 💉 to make her to sleep 💤

Jai - 🆗

Abhijeet - Let us go to beauro and you both stay here with Diya

Daya and Tarika (together) - 🆗!

In the evening, Daya was sitting on the bed and taking care of Diya and Tarika was making dinner. Diya wake up with pain and screaming and Daya holds her and ask

Daya - Diya, what is happening to you?

Diya - I don't know! Please call Tarika didi please

Daya - 🆗!

Daya went to kitchen and tell Tarika everything and Tarika went to Diya's room. Diya was holding her stomach and screaming and crying 😢 😭 and Tarika sit on the bed and ask

Tarika - Diya, what is doing with you?

Diya - I feel like someone is punching and kicking in my stomach very much hard

Tarika - Let us go to the hospital 🏥 right now

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika called Daya and Daya lifted his younger sister and went to the car 🚙 and put her in the back seat 💺 of the car 🚙 and Tsrika take the car 🚙 key 🔑 and the house 🏡 key 🔑 and lock 🔒 the door 🚪 and went to the car 🚙 and sit beside Diya! Trio went to hospital 🏥, while going to hospital 🏥 Tarika call Teena said her to come to the City hospital 🏥 as soon as possible! Teena say to CID team about Diya's condition and the CID team went to City hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Tarika call her friend Riya and said about Diya's condition and the doctor Riya takes Diya to scan room and did a ultrasound for Diya. Doctor Riya say

Doctor Riya - Tarika, we have to take her to deliver room

Tarika - Why? What happened with Diya?

Riya - **Diya is pregnant!**

Diya and Tarika were shocked 😲 and Diya say

Diya - I can't be pregnant

Tarika - Riya do you know what are you saying?

Riya - Yes, I know what I am saying to you is truth. Diya is pregnant and she has to deliver the baby 👶 right now

Tarika - 🆗 do whatever you want to do but I want both to be alright

Riya - I will try my best

Tarika - 🆗!

Tarika came out of the room and Daya ask

Daya - Tarika - What is wrong with Diya?

Tarika - Diya is pregnant

Daya - What? Are you playing a prank with me?

Tarika - No. Diya is pregnant and now is in labor

Daya - How can this happen?

Tarika - It's happens in some cases

After few minutes later, Daya and Tarika went to delivery room and they can hear Diya screaming in pain. Daya can hear his sister screaming in pain but he could not do anything for her so Daya went out of the room. Tarika can understand his pain so she let Daya go! After few minutes later, the CID team come in the hospital 🏥 and they see Daya and they went to Daya and Teena ask

Teena - Bhaiya, where is Diya and how is she?

Daya - Come with me!

Daya take them to deliver room. Everyone was having a fear in their heart! In the delivery room, Tarika was continually worried for Diya and her baby 🚼. Abhijeet went to Tarika and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Tarika, where is Diya?

Suddenly they hear Diya screaming and then they hear a small baby 👶 crying. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Tarika, what is going on here?

Tarika - Just see!

Riya come out of delivery room and see Tarika and ask

Riya - Where's the father Taru?

Tarika take Riya to Jai and say

Tarika - He is the father

Riya gives the baby 👶 to Jai and Jai hold his baby 🚼 and see Riya and Tarika and Riya say

Riya - Congratulations, your wife has given birth to a girl 👧 baby 👶!

Jai was in total shock and having tears in his eyes 👀 and see Riya and ask

Jai - How is Diya?

Riya - She is already but little bit weak

Jai - When I could see her?

Riya - A nurse would call you

A nurse came and the baby 👶 from Jai and say

Nurse - I need to do some check up on the baby 👶

Jai - 🆗!

Everyone came out of the shock and smile 😊. ACP Pradyuman sir hug Jai and Jai start to cry but it was a happy 😊 crying and DUO hug each other and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - At last but not least, our Diya has become a mother!

ACP Pradyuman sir hug Dr. Salunke and say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Congratulations Salunke at last we are grandfather for Jai and Diya's daughter

Dr. Salunke - Same to you too Pradyuman

After few minutes later, a nurse came and say

Nurse - You can go in and see your wife and your baby 👶

Jai - Thank you, thank you so much!

The CID team went to Diya's room and see that Diya was sleeping 😴 💤 and see beside her there was small cradle in which the baby 👶 was sleeping 💤 in the cradle and Jai sit on the chair 💺 and caring Diya's head with love and care. Diya open her eyes 👀 and she Jai and Jai hug her and Jai say

Jai - Thank you for this lovely gift 🎁!

Diya - I'm sorry that I didn't know that I was pregnant. I don't know if the baby 👶 is alright or not?

Jai separate from the hug and say

Jai - Our baby 🚼 girl 👧 is totally fine

Diya see Jai in shock and Jai say

Jai - We got a girl 👧 baby 👶, you have given birth to a baby 👶 girl 👧!

Daya went to Diya and sit on the bed and side hug her and say

Daya - Jai is saying the truth Diya.

Diya - I want to see her

Jai went to the where his daughter was sleeping peacefully and take his daughter in his arms and give her Diya. Teena went near Diya and sit on the bed beside Diya and see the small baby 👶. Teena help Diya to hold her baby👶 properly and safely! Everyone was happy to meet with a 🆕 family member of CID and CID family! Diya was lost in her daughter and she just keeps looking at her daughter. After few minutes later, Pankaj came with the kids and they were shocked 😲 to see a small baby 👶 in Diya's hands 👐 and Teena ask

Teena - What's the name of the baby 👶?

Diya - Khushi (still seeing at her daughter)

Daya - You are going to name her with our mother's name?

Diya - Yes!

Teena - Let's name her **Srithika Khushi Sharma**

Jai - That's a great name

Daya - In the house 🏡, we will call her Khushi

Diya - Out of house 🏡, we will call her Srithika

ACP Pradyuman sir - That's a great one!

Kids - We are so happy 😊 for you chote Maa and chote papa

Jaiya - We too!

Dr. Salunke - Let's name our 🆕 angle her 🆕 name

Jaiya the name in the ears 👂 of the baby 👶. Few minutes later, Diya got discharge and CID team to Jaiya house 🏡 and start a 🆕 life with the small 🆕 family member.

 **The End**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like the story! Bye 👋 for now and see you all in the next 🆕 story**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**


End file.
